Closed Doors
by Arquellania
Summary: It was a regular day for Blair Waldorf: a stop by Bergdorf’s, a new Zac Posen dress to take home. Until she paid a visit to her boyfriend… TV Show based. Chuck/Blair, Nate/Serena/Dan
1. The Discovery

**Closed Doors**

**Summary:** It was a regular day for Blair Waldorf: a stop by Bergdorf's, a new Zac Posen dress to take home. Until she paid a visit to her boyfriend…

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own Gossip Girl. If I did, there would be major BC love on your television screens.

**Chapter 1**

Blair Wardolf rang the bell to Nathaniel Archibald's penthouse door around midnight. She rolled her eyes and wished that his door was always open for her arrival.

She hated closed doors. They often held surprises she wasn't ready for.

Of course, she had absolutely no patience and searched for the spare key in the potted plant by the door. She smirked and turned the key into the lock.

--

As soon as she had opened the door, Nate's figure was clearly visible, intertwined with a blond girl.

A blond girl.

A very recognizable blond girl.

"Serena?" Blair stared in disbelief.

"Hey, Blair," A very giggly, and very drunk Serena responded. "Want to join the party?"

Nate had no reply.

"Oh my God," Blair simply turned on her Jimmy Choo heels and walked out of the door. It slammed behind her rather quickly.

--

She opened her orange cell phone and sent a text message. It was time to send out for reenforcements. Reenforcements she could get wasted with.

--

Hey Chuck:

Mind meeting me at the Palace Bar?

I need a hard drink.

xoxo B

--

**Author's Note: **Sorry if it was short! This is my very first story and I really want it to be realistic, likeable, and understood. Reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated! Thanks, Cass


	2. The Meeting

**Chapter 2**

**Summary:** Blair has an interesting meeting with Chuck Bass. It involves a bed.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own Gossip Girl. If I did, there would be a makeout session every week. 

Chuck Bass set his scotch glass on the bar. Blair had texted him fifteen minutes ago for a late-night meeting.

Blair obviously had something to tell him. What had irked her so late at night was a mystery to Chuck, but most of their intimate conversations happened at night.

He liked it that way.

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud voice.

--

"Hello, Bass," Blair sat on the stool next to him.

"Well, what a pleasure it is to see you," Chuck drawled. "How about we go up to my suite?"

"Nice try, Bass, but I'm here for strictly business."

"And what business are we discussing? Does it involve us being on top of the bar…Or each other, perhaps?"

"No. However, it does involve _Nate_ on top of someone."

--

Chuck snorted. "I don't want to hear about your sexual fantasies, Blair. At least, not the ones with Nate."

"I'm not talking about me, you idiot," Blair tapped her nails on the black granite.

"Who else would Nathaniel Archibald be on top of?" Chuck smirked like the smartass he was.

"Try…Serena van der Woodsen."

"My stepsister? The violated Virgin Mary would _never_ do that." Sarcasm dripped from Chuck's words.

"Don't start Bass. Like I said, I'm here for business."

"What are you proposing?" Chuck raised his eyebrow. "You're being quite nonchalant about the situation. I'd like to know why."

"Because I know exactly what to do with two traitors…We can do much more than catfights and dethroning."

--

"I'm guessing this has to do with a Gossip Girl blast." Chuck was getting bored. Blair's plan was quite weak. "How about it involving…you, me, and my scarf?"

"I know exactly what you're doing, Bass." Blair batted her eyelashes. "But…we might be able to work together if we have a destructive plan."

"Like…going upstairs to my suite?"

Blair rolled her eyes. "Fine, Bass. But I refuse to go to your suite unless I'm completely wasted and will have no recollection of anything tomorrow."

Chuck took his scarf off and put it around Blair. "You know you want to remember tomorrow."

"Just take me there. I'm tired of your childish begging."

Chuck felt a feeling of satisfaction. He took Blair's hand and led her up the stairs, and through the hallway with ease.

He swiped his card key and entered.

--

"You know, if you're planning to get laid, you took the wrong person upstairs." Blair narrowed her eyes.

"Relax; I'm not planning to get laid…right now."

"Whatever," Blair smirked. "Now, what's the plan?"

"I say…we teach Serena and Nate a lesson."

"With what?" Blair sat on Chuck's bed.

--

Chuck stared in amazement for a moment. Blair knitted her brows.

"Bass, you there?" She asked. "Having a wet daydream?"

She stood up again. Chuck sighed in disappointment.

He ignored her last question. "I have no idea what we could do. Maybe it's time to brainstorm…" He grinned.

"Once again, you're not getting laid." Blair rolled her eyes. "I'm on the bed, you're on the floor. Got it?"

"I can agree to those terms." Chuck was trying hard to seduce her, but Blair was often the one being seductive. He couldn't compete with her.

--

"I've got it…" Blair yawned.

"Finally." Chuck sighed in lethargy.

"Well, I'm going to bed." Blair got under the covers. "Have a nice night on the floor, Bass."

"Oh, I will." Chuck smiled. The scent of Blair's Chanel No. 5 drifted into his nose. He had a plan of his own. This was just the beginning.

--

**Author's Note: ** Sorry if this chapter is unrealistic…I don't like it much but it did come out much longer than the first chapter. Reviews are appreciated! Thanks, Cass


	3. The Humiliation

**Chapter 3**

**Summary: **Chuck gets into a moment of pleasure and pays for it in an eternity of humiliation.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own Gossip Girl. If I did…Wait, Nate who?

Blair opened her eyes. As Chuck's suite came into clarity, she was glad that Chuck had convinced her not to get drunk.

She didn't need a hangover today. The plan had to be put into motion.

_Speaking of Chuck…_

She felt compelled to turn to her side.

The slap could probably be heard in all of the Upper East Side.

--

"You moron!" Blair jumped out of the bed. "I thought we had a deal, Chuck."

"Who can resist temptation?" Chuck gazed at Blair. "You were just lying in the bed; I couldn't help myself."

"Well, I know I'm never sleeping in your suite ever again." Blair slipped on her shoes.

"I can't believe my eyes," Chuck grinned. "Blair Wardolf is going out in the same clothes she wore yesterday."

"Always the smartass," Blair smirked. "I'm actually not going out; I'm staying in."

"Ah, yes," Chuck understood. "I forgot; you have to pay a visit to the blond princess. I hope you don't mind if I attend the catfight."

--

"In fact, I do mind," Blair replied lightly. "There won't be a catfight anyway."

"I'm confused, but you always have a plan. I want to see how this plays out."

"It'll play out perfectly if you keep your nose out until you're needed."

"When will that be? When you finally realize how valuable I am to your life?"

"I don't think you'll ever be that lucky, Bass."

"I've been lucky with you before."

"And that'll never happen again."

"If it happens once, it can definitely happen again."

Blair rolled her eyes. "Sure, Bass, if I'm ever willing."

--

Chuck smiled. "Oh, you will be."

Blair couldn't take the flirting any longer. "I have to go before this gets out of hand."

"You know I'm a burning desire of yours."

"In your dreams, Chuck." She started to walk out of the door, but turned around. "I didn't get to thank you, though."

--

Chuck eyed her suspiciously as she came toward him.

She walked over so seductively that he had no choice but to stare.

His wish came true so briefly. She pressed her lips on his, and for that one moment, all his problems were at bay.

She pulled away. He grinned. He didn't notice her facial expression until he was out of his own headspace.

--

She was laughing hysterically; tears were even coming out of her eyes.

"That was a little taste of what you'll never have."

She was still laughing as she walked out, unfazed of what had just happened moments ago.

Chuck Bass had never been humiliated by anyone until today.

What was even worse: the love of his life didn't love him back.

--

**Author's Note:** I had to do that to little Chuckles, sorry! Chapter 4 is from Serena's point of view describing what happened the night before, and it may surprise you. Reviews are love! Thanks, Cass


	4. The Best Night of Her Life

**Chapter 4**

**Summary: **Serena can't make up her mind about a certain green-eyed boy.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own Gossip Girl. If I did, Chuck would walk the streets of the Upper East Side in boxers. Only boxers.

Serena van der Woodsen stared at her reflection in the mirror above the bureau.

She didn't feel like herself. The blond girl looking back at her had stringy hair, unlike the usual full and larger-than-life hairstyle she sported without a hint of product.

Her deep blue eyes were now a murky gray at best, and were sporting new accessories- deep bags. Her hangover was not helping. Her head throbbed and her mouth was cottony and dry.

As horrible as she felt today, no one would have guessed that yesterday was the best night of her life.

--

"_It's just studying for a chemistry test, Serena."_

"_Just a chemistry test, huh? I don't think so."_

"_Serena, I'm not trying to chase you. I love Blair."_

"_How many times has that sentence backfired on me? I can't trust you, Nate."_

"_Please." The green, glittering eyes pleaded with her._

_She fell for it yet again. "Eight o' clock, your house."_

_He started to grin and start up a conversation, but she walked away, contemplating the decision she had just made._

--

She avoided Blair yesterday; she had screened her calls and turned down her offers to go shopping.

She didn't know if it was guilt that caused her to avoid Blair, or a feeling of victory. Nate wanted to spend time with her instead of Blair, and she didn't know if that was something to celebrate.

A couple of months ago, she definitely would have celebrated an invitation to a study session with Nate. The words that came out of her mouth would tell a different story, though.

--

"_But you're back now…"_

"_I didn't come back for you! Blair's my best friend, and you're her boyfriend, and she loves you." She gulps, neither regretting nor celebrating her words. "That's the way things are supposed to be."_

_She walks off, leaving him stunned. He is not depressed, but he definitely doesn't have a cheesy smile pasted on his face._

_He goes his own way, and she goes her way._

--

Back then, she wanted to mean what she said.

Blair had turned her back on her when she found out about the Shephard wedding, and Nate refused to talk to her. Dan was her solstice but he had done the same thing.

At the Ivy mixer, everything fell apart. For a brief moment, she didn't have a future, and there were no possibilities for her to choose from

Afterwords, everything came back together. She and Blair had come to a truce and Dan began to trust her again.

The Upper East Side was definitely unpredictable. One moment, everyone wanted to chew her up and spit her out. The next, everyone was her best friend.

--

She didn't mean to get involved with Nate again.

It all started at the masquerade ball.

--

"_How could you?"_

"_I want to be with you, Serena."_

"_I can't be with you, Nate! I…don't want to be with you." Her voice seemed to echo off of the walls. "You kissed Jenny when you should be kissing your girlfriend."_

"_Maybe…Blair is not the one for me."_

"_Don't you dare say that!" She slapped him. Her nails cascaded his cheek and nearly ripped at his skin._

_She stared at him for a moment. He rubbed the side of his face and used those pleading eyes, like he always did._

_She ran off, searching for Dan. She had finally cleared her head and wanted to get things back to the way they were supposed to be. _

--

She still wanted to keep things distant between her and Nate. Nate belonged with Blair. She was with Dan. They both had to face that things were just too complicated for them to ever be together.

--

Nate tried to be distant; he was never one to listen but he tried his best to stick with what was apparently set in stone. Blair Wardolf and Nate Archibald were meant to be together, and that was final.

They went their separate ways until Nate invited her to study. She said yes.

--

_He opened the bottle of Patron._

"_I believe studying for an exam involves opening books and not a bottle of alcohol." She was irked already, regretting that she stepped foot into Nate's penthouse. She had to resist temptation._

"_Come on, Serena."His eyes sparkled. "You know you want to." He held the shot glass to her lips._

_She grabbed it and took it down quickly. It burned her throat more than usual, but she continued, until she could no longer remember how many shots that she had taken._

_She laughed at jokes that weren't funny. She stared at him during a few quiet moments. He stared back._

_It started so fast. He lunged at her. He pressed his lips on hers, and she didn't refuse._

_He started to unbutton her shirt. She didn't stop him._

_It didn't get too serious, like he probably planned. _

_They heard a key turn. Blair stepped in, her eyes widened._

_The words dropped out of her mouth. "Hey Blair. Want to join the party?" After that, her tongue was like rubber and she said nothing._

_Nate kept his mouth shut._

_All she had to say was, "Oh my God."_

_Afterwords, she was gone._

_She let go of him in her drunken state. "I have to go." She buttoned her shirt up._

"_Stay. She's still out there."_

_She stayed until she heard the heels click on the parquet floor outside._

"_Now, I'm going." She turned to leave, but he grabbed her._

"_I love you." He blubbered._

"_I can't love you, okay?" Serena screamed. "Stop trying to make it so damn hard for me!"_

_She walked out again, refusing to let him into her heart._

--

Yesterday was the best night of her life until Blair Wardolf came in.

--

**Author's Note: **I had a late night rush; I couldn't think of anything for this chapter all day until now. For the record, I'm a Serena/Dan shipper. Serena/Nate just fits more into this story. Reviews are appreciated! Thanks, Cass


	5. The Showdown

**Chapter 5**

**Summary: ** You would think Blair Wardolf would want a catfight…Well, you thought wrong.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own Gossip Girl. If I did, Chuck would be on your screens for entire episodes. Now, that's entertainment!

--

Blair rang the doorbell, smiling to herself. She was going to enjoy this.

A notorious blond girl opened the door.

--

"Can I come in?" Blair raised her eyebrows and smirked.

Serena stood there, amazed at how quickly Blair had come to talk to her. "Sure."

Blair stepped in. Serena examined her and noticed that Blair was wearing the same outfit from last night.

Blair noticed her staring. "A night in suite 1812 didn't give me the chance to change."

"Wait, you were with Chuck?" Serena's eyes widened. "Come on, Blair, are you serious?"

"I should be the one asking the questions." Blair pursed her lips.

--

"How drunk were you last night?"

"Well-"

"Because you wouldn't have sex with Nate if you were sober, right?" She was treating her like Jenny, like a servant. Serena certainly deserved it.

"I was drunk, and I didn't have sex with him. I'm sorry-"

Blair cut her off again. "You're not sorry. I know you aren't. "

"Blair, I am sorry. It wasn't meant to happen-"

"It was meant to happen. I just wasn't meant to see it." Blair could see Serena tripping over her words, lie after lie unfolding.

--

"Does it really matter if I wanted it to happen?" Serena gave up. Blair knew everything; she wasn't the best liar in the Upper East Side.

"Of course it does." Blair used that sly smirk of hers. Serena believed that only Blair Wardolf and Chuck Bass had inherited such a smirk.

"Well, maybe I did, but I didn't want it to happen this way."

"Because you thought it would hurt me?"

"I didn't want to hurt you, Blair-"

"Good; I could really care less." Blair drawled, getting bored with the conversation.

--

"Blair, I don't want to lose you as a friend-"

"I forgive you."

"What?" Serena knitted her brows. "But Nate's your boyfriend."

"Actually, I said I forgave you." Blair eyes lightened. "I can't forgive Nate. He's more of a slut that you are- no offense, of course."

"None taken." Serena was indeed offended, but she didn't want to fight Blair on this. If you get on Blair Wardolf's bad side, you never go back.

--

"Plus, I did spend the night in Chuck's suite." Blair grinned.

"Blair, you didn't sleep with him..."

"Of course not…" Blair kept it suspenseful. "I just think it's time to kick Nate to the curb."

"What?" Serena was confused now. "You're not serious. You can't choose Chuck Bass over Nate."

"At least the girls Chuck sleeps with are nameless." Blair smiled. "Most of them, anyway…"

"But, Chuck Bass?" Serena inquired. "Blair, you can do better."

"Your complaints are boring me." Blair rolled her eyes. "Now, if you tell Gossip Girl, you and Nate are going to find yourselves in a rabbit hole."

--

Serena watched Blair walk out without a word. Once she was gone, she took a deep breath.

It was easy to be forgiven, but she wondered if she would ever gain Blair's trust back.

--

"I'm going to save you the trouble, S." Blair smirked to herself as she flipped her phone open and sent a text.

Now, all that was left was to tell Chuck that they were dating.

--

**Upper East Siders, ready for the gossip?**

**Looks like N has been kicked to the curb. B has a new boy to attach herself to. Who, might you ask? It's C, self-proclaimed manwhore of the UES. Why the sudden change in boys, B? Would it have to do with your best friend, S? You'll know the answers when I do.**

**You know you love me,**

**xoxo Gossip Girl**

**--**

**Author's Note:** This chapter confused me too, don't you worry. It was too complicated to write, and obviously it took me a long time. xD

I recently celebrated my birthday, so I was a bit preoccupied. Don't worry, I have your full attention now! The Blair/Chuck chapters are much easier to write, so chapters will be coming to you faster! Reviews are appreciated! Thanks, Cass


	6. The Kisses

**Chapter 6**

**Summary:** Blair informs Chuck they're a couple. Guess his reaction.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own Gossip Girl. If I did…Uh, I got nothing.

**Warning:** Language, Sexual Innuendo

--

Blair walks into Chuck's suite again. The door is still open from her last exit.

He looks up. She waits for an explosion. It finally comes.

"What the hell, Blair? What gives Gossip Girl the fucking idea that we're dating?"

"Cut the crap, Bass." She closes the door, in case any Gossip Girl drones are stalking them. "You know that you would love to be with me."

"You still haven't answered my question."

"I texted Gossip Girl, okay? God, what the hell went up your ass…"

--

"I'm tired of these Gossip Girl blasts." Chuck sighed. "How long to we have to keep this crap up?"

"Until I decide, Bass." Blair answered matter-of-factly.

"Fine, then can I decide to invite you to my bedroom?"

"Let me make one thing clear, Chuck. We're not fucking ever again."

"You say that now…"

It was then that she realized Chuck was still in his boxers. "Get dressed, you pig."

"Time for a public appearance already? Honestly, Blair, I don't know if I can." He batted his eyelashes, trying to tempt her again.

It didn't work.

--

"Get dressed. I mean it, Bass. You're going to end up worse than Nate and Serena if you don't go along with the plan."

"Blair, you must realize by now that you can't out-blackmail me."

"Fine, maybe I can't. I can, however, I can…" She was lost for words.

"For the first time, Blair Wardolf can't concoct a plan for sabotage. I'm amazed."

"Whatever, Bass, just get dressed. I'm bored with your banter."

He finally did as he was told. He was tempted to change his boxers in front of her, but she wouldn't buy his reasons for it.

--

Once he was finished with his complaints and was fully dressed, they stepped out of the Palace Hotel in tow.

Chuck smirked. "So, how shall we slut it up first?"

"May I repeat that we are not fucking. That includes public sex, you idiot."

"Okay, I want to see how you can keep this up. No one can avoid being in bed with a Bass."

"I was in a limo, so that doesn't really count."

"That was only the first time." Chuck grinned.

--

"We're going to Barney's. Call the chauffeur."

Chuck looked at her, incredulous.

"You do have a chauffeur, don't you?" Blair rolled her eyes. "I really don't care what you think at this point. I have a list of demands today, and this is one of them."

He listened to her, like he always did. Everyone listened to Blair Wardolf unless they wanted their heads bitten off.

--

"Ah, such sweet memories," Chuck felt the leather interior of the limo.

"I suddenly regret coming in here." Blair scowled."How many other girls have you had sex with in this limo?"

"Plenty, but let's just say you were special." Chuck teased.

"I think I'm going to throw up if you don't stop with the sexual innuendo." Blair rolled her eyes and tried to look out the tinted windows to entertain her. She saw nothing.

--

It was a quiet ride after their short conversation.

When they finally got to Barney's, Chuck stepped out first and opened the door for her.

"How polite," Blair narrowed her eyes. "You're still not having sex with me."

A tinge of disappointment came, but he knew she wouldn't fall for it.

He tried to take her hand. She slapped his arm. He didn't try to touch her again.

--

They walked into the store, side by side, but as far away from each other as possible.

"One question," Chuck interrupted the silence. "Why are we here?"

"Kati and Isabel are supposed to be here."

"Ah, so I'm just a showcase for your friends."

"Exactly, you're nothing more than that."

He was hurt once again, but then again, he was always hurt by Blair.

--

They finally spotted the two girls, in matching sunglasses.

"Blair!" They both squeaked. "Hey, we haven't seen you in a while."

They had met up with her yesterday, but that was an eternity to them.

"And you're with Chuck," Is observed. "So, Gossip Girl was right."

Blair nodded in satisfaction.

Kati handed Is a wad of cash. "You win."

"You were betting on me?" Blair asked, as if she was insulted. She was actually honored to be a topic of conversation.

"Well, Kati wouldn't believe that you and Chuck would make an ah-mazing couple." Is grinned. "Right, Chuck?"

She was apparently the only one who noticed that Chuck wasn't talking.

"Yeah, uh, we couldn't be happier." Chuck smirked. He knew exactly what to do now.

--

He kissed her when he knew she couldn't pull away.

She didn't pull away. In fact, she held on for as long as she could, until they both saw a camera flash.

When they were finished with their moment, Blair smiled.

"We definitely couldn't be happier."

Chuck grinned, but knew he would pay for it later.

--

Once they said their goodbyes, they piled into the limo again.

"So, what's my punishment?" Chuck lowered his gaze.

"Here it is." She met his eyes, and kissed him again.

Those damn butterflies won't ever go away.

--

**Spotted: B and C showing a PDA in the middle of Barney's. Guess K and I enjoyed the show because they had front row seats. I can't wait to see this relationship unravel during the school day tomorrow. If the UES is famous for anything, it's drama. I can't wait.**

**xoxo Gossip Girl**

**--**

**Author's Note:** Decided to upload another chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! I want to make the next chapter from Nate's point of view, but I'm not sure. Reviews are appreciated! Thanks, Cass


	7. The Revelation

**Chapter 7**

**Summary:** Nate reacts to the Gossip Girl blast in an unexpected way.

**Disclaimer:** Damn, can someone buy Gossip Girl for me?

**Warning: **Language, Sexual Pleasure

--

His phone weighed heavily in his hand, the Gossip Girl page flashing with news.

Maybe she was misinformed. Maybe she was just lying.

His phone rang as he was reading.

--

"Nate," Her voice almost screamed in his ear.

"I saw Gossip Girl's blog." He said coldly.

"I know…Blair came to talk to me."

"What? What did she say?"

"She told me about…Chuck, and she made me promise not to say anything. It looks like she told Gossip Girl herself."

"I can't believe this," He sighed. "What did she say about last night?"

--

"She said…I was off the hook."

"And what, I'm just a piece of garbage? Did I suddenly become nonexistent?"

"She told me that you guys were over," Serena screeched. "I'm sorry Nate, but you kind of deserved it."

"Don't give me the shitty sob story. You almost screwed me; you're just as bad as me."

"Well…I-"

"Serena, you know Blair's a bitch. I'm not going to defend you when she bites your ass, because I know she's going to. I can't believe you're that gullible."

She was coming up with a response, but he hung up.

Fuck Chuck, and fuck Blair. He was done with both of them.

--

_He had hit Carter for a reason. Blair was his, and that was it._

_Chuck had warned him, and he was thankful for that._

_Once they had kicked him out, he discovered the alley next door. He was in the middle of kicking a trash can when she came for him._

_She said nothing, but grabbed his arm and led him back inside._

_They headed upstairs, and that's when it all started._

--

_Chuck's devastated expression came into his view as Blair burrowed into his neck._

_He ignored his look and silently celebrated with him as she pushed him inside the bedroom._

--

_They were like a jigsaw puzzle, her body fitting with his._

_He removed his jacket, and kissed her._

_There was a moment of silence as she looked at him. It was a look of longing, something that he had seen for years but never responded to._

_He smiled at her to let her know that it was okay, that he wouldn't walk away like he usually did._

_She finally accepted him, and kissed him again._

_He grabbed her, and let her fall gracefully onto the mattress._

_They were both ready for anything._

--

He doesn't remember what sex with Blair was like.

Serena was a different story.

--

"_Well, if the happy couple didn't want an open bar, they would have made it BYOB!" She giggled, dancing on top of the bar with a bottle of champagne._

_He laughed drunkenly and slurred, "Aren't you looking hot."_

_She giggled again, and sat. She placed the bottle between her legs, trying to open it._

_Nate opened it for her, the bubbles overflowing._

_She took a swig, and passed it to him. He did the same._

--

_She lunged at him, dropping the bottle and shattering it._

_He somehow lifted himself onto the bar._

_She wrapped her legs around him, moaning quietly._

_He opened his shirt, leaving it billowing._

_He burrowed his face into her neck. _

_She rotated her head, her moaning getting louder._

_He felt a presence other than the two of them in the room, but he ignored it and continued to pile sins onto his plate._

--

Serena was special. He knew that Blair would never compare to her.

She was his first, and she would be his last. He was going to make sure of that, no matter how far he had to go. He loved Blair, but he was in love with Serena.

His cell phone flashed again.

--

The picture of Blair and Chuck kissing was embedded in his mind.

It really was over.

Truthfully, he couldn't be happier.

Now that Blair was out of the way, he could focus on how to make Serena his.

He knew exactly how to get to her.

The only person in the way of Serena loving him was Dan Humphrey.

Brooklyn Boy was going down.

--

**Spotted: N having a few words with S on the phone in Central Park. **

**Sadly, we didn't hear anything but a few bad words. What a shame. **

**We hope that N and S will drop the juicy secret they're obviously hiding. I can't wait to hear it.**

**xoxo Gossip Girl**

**--**

**Author's Note: **I finally mentioned Dan, teehee. Vanessa will make her way in soon, and I plan for Jenny to make a few brief appearances. This chapter was a bit hard to write, so I think I'll be sticking with Blair and Chuck for a bit after Chapter 8. Whose POV is Chapter 8 going to be from? Everyone's, of course! It'll take a while, but in the meantime, reviews are appreciated! Thanks, Cass

**P.S:** I'd appreciate it if you checked out my new fic Drowning and tell me what you think.


	8. The Three Words

**Chapter 8**

**Summary:** The halls of Constance Billard and St. Jude's are buzzing about Chuck and Blair.

**Disclaimer:** Chuck would be on the catwalk if I owned Gossip Girl.

**Warning:** Language

--

Blair sat in Chuck's limo, preparing for the gossip that was about to come.

"So, _darling_, are you ready for this?"

"Bass, you know I'm ready for anything."

"We're gonna scare the shit out of Penelope."

"Why, because we've joined forces?"

"That's exactly why."

"This could be fun."

--

Dan kissed his girlfriend on the cheek, grinning.

"Hey, I haven't seen you all weekend."

Serena stammered. "Uh, yeah…Blair needed me."

He rolled his eyes. "As always."

Nate passed by, eying Serena.

She tried to ignore him, but it was too difficult.

"Serena, if I didn't know any better, I'd think that there's something going on between you and Nate."

Serena shook her head as Nate made his way through the courtyard, scowling.

"It's nothing."

--

Nate wanted to find his way through the crowd before people started to ask him questions.

"So, Nate, Blair would prefer to screw Chuck instead of you?" A random kid yelled.

He ran inside St. Jude's as everyone began to bombard him with stupidity.

--

Jenny ran up to Serena, separating herself from Penelope and Hazel.

"Where's Blair?" She asked, worried about what would happen to her if Blair was out to get her.

"She told me she's coming with Chuck today," Serena replied.

Jenny cringed. "Uh, thanks," She smiled. "Bye."

She ran back to her friends just as quickly as she had abandoned them.

--

Dan was annoyed.

"What is so important about Blair and Chuck today?"

"The two devils of the Upper East Side have joined forces, and honestly, that's not a good thing for anyone," Serena sighed. "Especially your sister."

Dan got defensive. "And what, we're just going to stand here while they screw over Jenny?"

Serena nodded. "There's nothing we can do. Anything we can do Blair can do better."

"What the hell did my sister do to Blair?"

"Jenny betrayed her."

"Jenny didn't betray her. Jenny treated her like the bitch she is."

"Exactly, Blair's a bitch, and she knows that. If Jenny goes against her, than she's going to find a way to get her back for it."

The limo pulled up.

"Well, I'm not going to let it happen." Dan proclaimed, almost boiling over.

"Dan, wait-"

But he was already on his way to Blair, trying to solve the problem that couldn't be resolved.

--

Chuck got out first, and then held the door for Blair.

"Thank you." She kissed his cheek in front of the crowd that was obviously watching them.

Dan grabbed her by the arm.

"What the hell, Cabbage Patch?"

"If you try to hurt my sister, your boyfriend's ass is grass." He tried to sound tough, but Chuck wasn't scared of him.

"Relax. Little J and her wannabe posse are the least of my worries today."

Dan made his way back to Serena after processing what Blair told him.

--

"How exactly are we going to screw her over?" He whispered, referring to Jenny.

"I think that we can lay off Little J until we're done with people our own size." She said, laughing.

"Fine, but I'm going to enjoy it when we take care of the little whore."

"Uh, just because you were stupid enough to let her lock you up on a roof in your underwear, doesn't mean I'm going to let you take care of her," Blair smirked. "That's my job."

--

They made their way over to Penelope slowly, but attracted more people along the way.

Penelope pursed her lips. "So, you're still screwing this idiot."

"I might be screwing an idiot, but last time I heard, you don't even have a boyfriend."

"I've set my sights on someone." Her eyes lightened when she saw Nate in the crowd.

"Sorry, but Nate's taken already."

"Who said anything about Nate?" Penelope turned scarlet.

"Nate's already screwing someone else. Guess you'll never get what you want." Blair stated haughtily, and walked off, her Jimmy Choos clicking the cobblestone.

--

Penelope opened her phone immediately, and Blair knew what she was doing.

It was all going to plan.

--

**Spotted: B having a showdown with P in the courtyard.**

**Apparently, she spilled a secret that P couldn't help but let loose.**

**N's been a naughty boy. Can't you stay under one girl?**

**Well, the identity of the other girl has to be revealed soon.**

**This can't be a secret for long.**

**xoxo Gossip Girl**

--

Serena read the entry, eyes widened.

Nate was right. Blair was trying to screw her over.

"You wouldn't know anything about this, would you, Serena?" Dan raised his eyebrows.

"No…Blair didn't tell me." She stammered, still staring at the blog.

--

"So, who is it, Blair?" Kati screamed.

"Yeah, you've got to tell us," Is said excitedly.

"All in good time, girls," Blair smiled.

She grabbed Chuck and led him through the crowd.

"Where are we going?" He grumbled.

"You'll see."

--

"Thanks for helping me," Blair finally spoke when they were alone.

"It was no problem," Chuck pressed his lips on hers, the sweet scent of Chanel No. 5 drifting again.

"You know we can't keep this up for long."

"What?" He said, still lost in her lips.

"We can't pretend to be dating."

He stopped. "Why not?"

--

"Chuck, I just can't date you without an explanation," She sounded disappointed.

"What if…"

"What?"

"Nothing."

--

Blair made it to class late for emphasis.

"Guess they were screwing in the garden," Penelope whispered.

Jenny giggled.

"Yeah, we were screwing," Blair smiled. "So what?"

Jenny stopped giggling; her mouth dropped.

Blair snorted. This was fun.

--

Once lunch came, she and Chuck went to their natural territory.

The steps on the Met were packed today with social climbers and wannabes.

Penelope was there, but she immediately left with her group once Blair arrived.

Blair smirked. It was good to have the crown again.

--

"Why are we here again?" Dan was irked that Serena had dragged him to the Met.

"I need to talk to Blair." Serena said simply.

He didn't want to argue with her, so he shut his mouth and waited for his girlfriend to sort out her problems.

--

Serena headed over to Blair, somewhat afraid.

"I would like to eat lunch with my boyfriend, thanks." Blair rolled her eyes. "Can you move?"

"I thought you forgave me."

"Forgiveness is a long process," Blair grinned. "You're just going to have to wait until I'm finished with you."

She walked off, feeling victorious.

"Bye, sister dearest," Chuck laughed, and followed his temporary girlfriend to the steps.

--

Once the satisfying day was over, Blair entered the limo yet again.

Chuck was on his phone, but immediately hung up when he saw Blair.

"Who were you on the phone with?" She smiled, toying with him.

"No one," He drawled. "So, today was pretty good."

"It couldn't have been better."

--

Blair got out of the limo and closed the door.

Chuck rolled down the windows.

"Have a nice night," Chuck smiled. "If you get bored, suite 1812 is always vacant."

She rolled her eyes. "Goodbye, Chuck."

--

Her room was covered in rose petals, and sprayed with what smelled like Chanel No. 5.

A full bouquet of roses lay on her bed, as well as a short letter.

--

_Dear Wardolf,_

_You should know that I've never done this, so this is a once-in-a-lifetime offer._

_Will you be my girlfriend?_

_Love, Chuck_

--

He opened his door, hoping that she was behind it.

"Yes," Blair grinned.

He grabbed his by the waist and picked her up.

She squealed.

"I love you, Blair."

At that moment, she was lost for words.

--

**Author's Note:** This was the longest chapter I've written because I realized that my chapters are super short. Now, I don't know why no one reviewed Chapter 7, but I do believe that was my worst chapter. The next chapter is still about Chuck and Blair, but the one after will be about Nate and Serena. Reviews are appreciated! Thanks, Cass

**P.S: **Chapter 3 of Drowning should be up soon, and I'm working on another story about Chuck and Blair and a one-shot about Dan and Serena. But updating Drowning is my first priority; it's just a bit dark and it takes longer for me to get the chapters just right.


	9. The Flash

**Chapter 9**

**Summary:** Let's just say…It involves cameras. Again.

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Gossip Girl. Gee, when will I ever own it?

--

Blair's eyes widened in shock. This wasn't happening.

She nudged Chuck and he put her down.

--

Chuck was waiting for an answer of some sort, but it never came.

Blair was gone as quickly as she had arrived.

--

She was running, her eyes blinding with tears.

She couldn't say it; she couldn't think it.

The last person that told her those three dreaded words had hooked up with Serena.

She didn't want to feel it, but it was there. It would always be there.

--

He just sat and thought for a bit, staring into space, until someone entered his room.

"Chuck, we need to talk."

--

Once she exited the Palace, she didn't know where to turn. There was nowhere to go but home to drink smoothies with Darota.

She opened her phone and called the person she would have least expected to have the urge to talk to.

--

**Spotted: B rushing out of the Palace as quickly as she entered.**

**Are C and B over already? I was just starting to enjoy it.**

**Further developments are coming soon.**

**xoxo Gossip Girl**

--

"What are you doing here?" He was taken aback.

"We need to talk." She repeated, teeth gritted.

"I'd prefer if you leave." He was still staring at the ground.

"So, Blair has you against me too?" Her eyes filled with tears.

"You screwed Nate, Serena," He said icily. "When the secret gets out, everyone will hate you."

"For God's sake Chuck, I didn't screw him."

"But you intended to."

She was quiet at that.

--

"Little Jenny Humphrey," Blair's lips pursed. "Do you mind meeting me?"

Jenny paused for a bit. "Sure, I guess I can meet you."

"Bendel's in a half hour."

"I might be a little late-"

"I suggest that you aren't." She hung up.

--

"How can I fix this?" She almost pleased with him, asking for the forgiveness that she didn't deserve.

"Don't try to. Blair is the middle of her bitchy streak. If you get involved with her, who knows what will happen."

"I'm going to let my reputation get destroyed because Blair is pissed," It was more of a statement than a question. "That's great." She ran her fingers through her hair.

"It's your fault." He merely looked up at her and immediately looked back down.

"Where is Blair anyway?" She wanted to change the subject.

"I don't think she'll be around here anymore," Chuck frowned. "At least, not for a while."

--

"So, why did you want to meet?" Jenny was afraid; this might be some ploy to screw her over.

"I just…never gave you an official welcome into our social circle." Blair grinned. "Choose anything you want."

"Are you serious?" Jenny's eyes flickered in excitement.

"Of course," Blair smirked. "I don't joke about shopping."

Jenny knew there was something behind this, but she brushed it away for the moment. She wanted to enjoy this.

--

"What did you do to her?" She was suddenly protective of her new enemy.

"I think it was something I said." He mumbled.

"And what was it, exactly?" Serena was irked. "What stupid crap did you say to her now?"

"That's none of your business, sister of mine." He finally rose and opened the door for her.

She walked out, her hair oscillating.

"Goodbye, sister dearest." He slammed the door before she could come up with a retort.

--

Jenny had finally settled on a red Stella McCartney original.

Once Blair laid down her black card, they exited and Blair hailed a cab.

"Where are we going?" Jenny asked worriedly.

"All Upper East Siders know that a shopping excursion ends with a trip to a bar."

--

After Serena was gone, he called Blair's phone.

No answer.

He called her penthouse. Dorota said she wasn't there.

He threw a pillow in frustration.

He didn't know how badly he had screwed things up just by opening up to Blair.

He regretted ever saying those three words to her.

Even though he meant them, expressing them was not the way to go when Blair Wardolf was your girlfriend.

Well, she was probably his ex-girlfriend.

--

They arrived at 151.

Jenny was hesitant to exit the cab, but she followed Blair inside and they immediately sat themselves at the bar.

"Patron, please," Blair smiled. "She'll have the same thing." She motioned to Jenny.

The bartender nodded and did his job.

Jenny looked around. "Don't they ask for I.D. here?"

Blair laughed. "You don't need one when you look like us."

Jenny nodded, completely frightened now,

"Well, cheers," Blair held her shot glass up. "To the new Jenny Humphrey."

"To the new me." Jenny mumbled. She took the shot down, and coughed loudly.

Everyone looked.

"It's okay, everyone," Blair said loudly. "It's her first time."

--

He called again.

No answer.

He was completely screwed.

--

Blair's phone rang. Chuck's picture graced the screen.

She pressed ignore.

"Another round, please," Blair smiled again.

"Coming up."

"So, how are your backstabbing friends?" Blair questioned.

"Fine," Jenny answered, bit tipsy.

Blair swallowed her second shot easily.

Jenny swallowed and coughed again.

"This is so much fun, Blair," Jenny smiled. "Thanks for inviting me."

"It's my pleasure." Blair grinned. This was getting better by the minute.

--

It was time to take action.

He grabbed his scarf and jacket and headed out.

If Blair wasn't going to answer her phone, then he was going to find her.

--

Jenny was laughing for no apparent reason, her vision going blurry.

"So, another round?" Blair asked clearly. Jenny was at shot number three, but Blair had only swallowed two.

Jenny nodded, still laughing.

The bartender looked worried, but noticed Blair was fine and did as he was told.

--

"Dammit Blair," He mumbled as he entered his limo.

He thought of places she would go at night. He immediately came up with something.

"151, please," He stated. Blair was definitely on a drunken excursion.

--

"You know what would be hilarious?" Blair smiled. She took out her cell phone.

"What?" Jenny was in a daze.

"I dare you to lift your shirt for the bartender."

Jenny was gone already, her drunken state already paralyzing her judgment.

She did as she was told.

Blair snapped a photo.

"This was too easy."

Jenny was suddenly awakened. "Blair, what did you do?" She screamed.

"It's already done," Blair giggled, forwarding the picture.

--

She dialed Dan's number.

"Hello?" Dan's uncertain voice blared in her ear.

"I think you should pick up your sister at 151. She's a little drunk."

"Blair-"

She hung up.

--

Blair walked off, leaving a drunk Jenny at the bar.

"Blair, wait," Jenny tried to run after her, but took a hard fall.

Blair laughed and made her exit, victorious once again.

--

Once the limo arrived, he saw Blair clearly through his open window.

His cell phone rang.

This wasn't good.

--

**Spotted: J with B at 151, flashing a bartender.**

**B can talk anyone into anything and this is no exception.**

**Careful J, your ride to popularity is taking a corrupt turn.**

**You know you love me,**

**xoxo Gossip Girl**

--

**Author's Note:** This chapter was quite random, I know! It is momentum for the Dan/Serena/Nate chapter coming up next! Reviews are appreciated! Thanks, Cass


	10. The Secret is Out

**Chapter 10**

**Summary:** Dan, Serena, and Nate…Hello? Can you not tell that drama ensues…?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gossip Girl.

--

Dan heard a knock on the door. He sighed. It wasn't one of his best days. Serena had been distant today after her confrontation with Blair. He hadn't heard what they were saying, but he knew that it was another dramatic fight that would end with them making up and eating yogurt on the steps of the Met, as usual. Not only this, but Blair had apparently gotten Jenny drunk and commanded her to flash a bartender. Dan was forced to pick her up after Blair informed her of the situation, giggling. He was tired of all the crap that his sister got herself into, and left him cleaning up the mess. He rolled his eyes as he opened the door.

Serena was standing there, her blue eyes glittering. She had a bright smile pasted on her face, her blond hair falling gently against her cheeks. Dan was simply amazed by her beauty, as he always was, but he was also amazed that she was pleased after her awful day.

"Hey," She gave a small smile. "We need to talk."

He dreaded those words and anything that had to do with them, but he let Serena in because he had no other choice. He couldn't turn her away, even though he really wanted to at this moment.

--

Nate groaned as he made his way to Dan's door. Serena had given him the address a while ago, although he never understood why. Now was when he truly needed it. If he had to put up a fight for Serena, then that's what he was going to do.

--

Dan heard another knock on the door. He turned around, confused, and then opened it.

Nate Archibald stood in front of him, hands in his jeans. "Hey, Dan, I just wanted to talk to you- Serena." He caught the eye of the blond, who waved guiltily.

"Something tells me that you two both have to tell me the same exact thing," Dan raised his eyebrows. "And I'd like to know what the hell it is." Serena sighed and Nate looked at the floor, regretting coming here. "Look, this is not easy, Dan," Serena's blue eyes were filled with reluctance and guilt. "And it was a mistake-"

"A mistake?" Nate's voice boomed. "That's all it was." Dan breathed heavily, taking it all in. He hoped it wasn't what it sounded like.

"Serena," He sighed. "Please don't tell me you had sex with Nate. I know about the wedding, but not while…we were together…" Serena just looked at him, with nothing to say. "Jesus Christ, I didn't have sex with her," Nate was annoyed. "Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Nate, can you shut the hell up?" Serena gave Nate a harsh look. And he immediately hushed and faded into the background. "Dan, I didn't mean for it to happen-"

--

"Stop lying to me, Serena," Dan ran his fingers through his hair. "You wouldn't have hooked up with him again if you didn't mean for it to happen. You nearly _screwed_ Blair's boyfriend. Do you know what that says about you?"

"What, that I'm a slut?" Serena inquired icily. "Don't try it, Dan. I've heard it all, and I've been called everything in the book. If you really think that I would just have sex with Nate while I have a boyfriend, not to mention Nate had a girlfriend, then you're just like Blair."

Dan looked at her fiercely, no forgiveness in his eyes. "Then just call me a replica of Blair Wardolf." Serena looked at him one last time, and then ran out of the loft door, too embarrassed to see that Dan had gotten her exactly right.

Nate began to follow her. "You're such a jackass, man," He turned to Dan, his green eyes filled with anguish.

"I think you should take a look in the mirror, Archibald," Dan was furious, and with good reason. "Now get the hell out of my house."

--

Nate ran after Serena, panting. His green eyes glittered with sympathy but secret enjoyment.

"Look, I'm sorry I got you into this-"

"No, you're not." Serena simply gave him a cold look, and then turned to leave. "Bye, Nate."

He watched her leave, like she had done millions of times before, even though it hurt much more now.

She didn't turn around, or apologize for all the cold things she said, or the times when she turned him away. It was a secret wish of his, but Serena still had a small obligation to Blair, he knew. She didn't want to turn her back on her best friend. Serena really needed to get the memo that Blair was no longer her best friend. Nate sighed and headed home, disappointment ringing in his head.

--

Serena hailed a cab, tears spilling on her cheeks. She entered, told the driver to head to the Palace, then opened her cell phone.

**B, I'm sorry. Is there any way you could forgive me?**

**-S**

She sat quietly and waited for a response, hating the fact that there was no one in the cab with her. The cab finally reached the Palace. She handed her black card to the driver, who was more than happy to swipe it, and stepped out, heading to the van der Bass suite.

Her phone finally rang with a new text message.

**S, like I told you, forgiveness is a long process.**

**It won't be easy to forget, either. Have fun with Nate. I hear he's great in bed, though I've never experienced it myself.**

**You honestly have no idea who you're dealing with.**

**-B**

--

She stared at the text message until it blinded her. Blair had not truly forgiven her. She could kiss her stellar reputation goodbye. She had already said goodbye to Dan. Blair was just waiting for everything to come down on her.

The secret was coming out, and she definitely couldn't stop it.

--

Nate heard a knock on his door. He opened it, half-hoping it was Serena, but that would never happen.

But indeed, Serena was standing at his doorway, with a perfectly bright smile.

Nate looked at her, incredulous. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He was in shock to see that she was as happy as she could be after her big explosion at him after their visit to Brooklyn Boy.

She bit her lip seductively, and he immediately fell into her trap. "Well, Blair is going to tell everyone anyway. Why don't we go out with a bang?" She nearly jumped on him and closed the door behind her.

Needless to say, the rest was history.

--

**Spotted: S and N entering Lonely Boy's loft, and leaving it just as quickly.**

**S originally went home, but ended up at Nate's penthouse.**

**Is S our Mystery Girl? I think that's a safe bet.**

**xoxo Gossip Girl**

--

**Author's Note:** Yes, this chapter was extremely short. I promise a super long Chuck/Blair chapter next time, and you'll see if this blast is going to be blown out of proportion. Blair definitely has something to say, don't you worry. And there's more CB scheming to come. Reviews are appreciated! Thanks, Cass

PS: I love DS, and I'm sorry I had to do this to you fans.

I don't know who Serena ends up with at this point, so there's a small glimmer of hope! xD


	11. The Met Steps

**Chapter 11**

**Summary:** Blair's not too happy, and Chuck just wants a conversation to actually take place.

**Disclaimer:** I'm going to take over the CW Network one day, but for the moment, I don't own Gossip Girl.

--

Blair rolled her eyes as Chuck insisted that she go with him after sabotaging Jenny at 151. She somehow felt obliged to considering how much of an ass she was to him, but she would never admit that to anyone. Her rough exterior continually pushed Chuck away, but she eventually gave in and entered Chuck's infamous limo once again.

"Were you that bored?" Chuck raised his eyebrows, studying her face. "I thought you were going to cut the little blonde whore some slack." He honestly didn't understand why Blair set out to sabotage everyone who stepped out of line, but he always went along with it because he was her partner in crime, and there definitely wasn't anything wrong with that.

"Honestly, I could care less about Jenny," Blair adjusted her headband. "But she was a substitute for Serena, who was nowhere to be found." As soon as the last word was uttered, her cell phone buzzed with a new text message. She flipped it open, and read the blog entry over and over.

"That slut," Chuck gritted his teeth as his own cell phone flashed with the news. "She outed herself just to screw Nate."

"Good," Blair yawned. "I was getting a little bored with torturing her."

"Oh, please," Chuck narrowed his eyebrows. "You've been thriving on sabotaging Serena and Nate." Chuck could see right through her façade, though most others couldn't. Blair thrived on people suffering, especially if she was causing it.

"Fine, maybe I wanted to spread the news," Blair gazed at him. "But either way, her reputation is screwed." She smiled in pleasure, throwing her cell phone onto the seat.

--

"Look, Blair, I'm sorry about earlier." Chuck looked at her innocently, waiting for a response.

"About what?" Blair merely flipped her hair obliviously. She didn't want to talk about earlier. She just wanted things to go back to normal, as if he never asked her to be his girlfriend, and nothing beyond the normal friendship had ever transpired. Even though Nate had clearly moved on, Blair wasn't ready to trust people. Even though she knew nearly everything about Chuck, she still felt that there was something that he wasn't telling her, like all of the others.

Chuck saw her oblivious expression and laid back on the leather interior. She obviously didn't want to talk about it, but he was going to get it out of her. "Blair, look-"

Blair exploded. "I don't want to talk about it, Chuck!" She gave Chuck a harsh look and turned away. Chuck was assertive, that was for sure, but he knew when to stop badgering her. Most people never got through to Blair Wardolf. Even though Chuck knew exactly how to get to her, he knew that there were some days where she wanted to be in her own shell, putting up a wall between herself and anyone who tried to invade her privacy.

--

They ignored each other for a bit of the ride, though Chuck really wanted to talk to her and tell her everything that he needed to say. She wouldn't listen, but somehow, he hoped, that she would subconsciously take it all in. It was a pipe dream, he knew, but with Blair, anything was possible.

Blair's head turned, knowing Chuck was hurt. It was often enjoyable to see when other people hurt, but Chuck was different. He understood her like no one else did, but she would never admit that to him. She was still transfixed on the past when it was clear that everyone else was moving around her.

"So what are we going to do now?" Chuck inquired. Blair blinked. "I have absolutely no idea."

--

Tuesday drizzles fell on the steps of the Met as Blair was chatting with Jenny and Penelope. The incident at 151 was forgotten; it simply proved that the bitch was back and nothing could change that. Serena approached them quietly. Blair rolled her eyes as she took a sip of her Starbucks coffee and turned her head back to the group.

"We don't have room for sluts in our group." Penelope smirked as she spoke to Serena. Serena gave Blair a pleading look, but Blair simply laughed with the rest of the group. "Blair, can I talk to you?" Serena was standing firm.

"I thought I heard someone talking to me," Blair sipped her coffee again. "Guess it was just my imagination." The group laughed again. Blair saw tears start pouring out of Serena's eyes as she rushed down the steps. Her heel caught on a step and she fell hard, tumbling down. Blair laughed yet again.

Today was a good day.

--

As Serena tumbled, she thought it was metaphorical for the fact that she was completely done with Blair and her entire circle. When she stood up and dusted off her jeans, hearing the laughter behind her, she saw a green-eyed boy standing directly in front of her.

He smiled. "Are you okay?" Serena's tears continually escaped her eyes. "I'm fine Nate. I just…need to get out of here." She ran around the corner and down the block until she finally calmed down. The New York City streets bustled and paid absolutely no attention to her.

She turned around and realized that Nate didn't follow her.

--

**Spotted: S tumbling down the Met steps.**

**Looks like N was her five second knight in shining armor, but when S dashed, N didn't follow her.**

**Not a good boyfriend at all, is he, S?**

**Your past is already catching up with you.**

**xoxo Gossip Girl**

--

Blair read the Gossip Girl blog entry in complete ecstasy. Serena was ruining things for herself, and she was almost proud to say that she had absolutely nothing to do with it. She hardly noticed Chuck as he made his way up the steps and towards her.

Penelope rolled her eyes. "I'm heading to Constance. See you later, B." She stood up, Hazel and the others in tow. She almost tripped on the steps and did a Serena, but kept her composure and kept on going with her band of loyal followers.

"What do you want, Bass?" Blair finished her coffee and set it down. She was simply tired of Chuck stalking her. She had made a point of heading to the Met in a cab instead of the Bass limousine.

Chuck narrowed his eyes. "You're avoiding me, Wardolf." That was entirely obvious; Gossip Girl had even blogged about it a few hours ago. Blair rolled her eyes. "It took you a while to figure that out. I thought you were quicker than that."

"Look, Blair, it was a mistake to send you that letter-" Chuck started.

"Somehow, that doesn't make me feel a whole lot better," Blair gave him a harsh look. "You're really bad at this, aren't you?" She liked to shut people down. It kept her on top, and she was definitely competitive, even in conversation.

But on this rare occasion, she felt guilty. He started to rise and head to his limo. "Chuck," She began. She could see him smirking in victory. "I'll forgive your faux-pas. For now." She smiled.

He was obviously thankful. He sat back down; it was awkward for a few moments. She made the first move out of both annoyance and desire. Their lips met.

It wasn't awkward in the slightest; it didn't feel like when she was with Nate. There weren't any white picket fences or set plans in the future for them. And Blair liked it that way.

She took a deep breath when the moment was over. It felt so right, yet so wrong. She_ loved_ it that way.

"I love you, Chuck Bass," She grinned. "All of you." She stood up, heading down the steps. It was obvious Chuck was in utter shock; he was still sitting on the steps, waiting for the punch line.

"You are taking me to school, aren't you?" She raised her eyebrows playfully. He finally stood up, a sloppy grin on his face, resembling a cartoon character. "Of course." He followed her down the steps and opened the limo door for her. "After you." He was obviously pleased with himself.

Blair changed her mind. This was the best day.

--

**Author's Note:** Ugh, this was also short, I know, but I think this is the next to last chapter unless someone convinces me otherwise. I know you want your CB (and for some of you, DS) happy ending, and I'll attempt to please everyone. Reviews are appreciated! Thanks, Cass


	12. The Finale

**Chapter 12**

**--**

**Summary:** Every story ends with a bang. This one also happens to have no summary.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gossip Girl, but when I take over the world, I will.

--

**One Month Later**

**--**

"Get out!" Blair screamed. "Get the hell out of my house!"

Chuck was completely taken aback. He threw the hydrangeas on her bed and closed her bedroom door.

Blair once again hated closed doors. It kept her from the outside. It kept her from being all-knowing.

--

**Well, well, C,**

**Looks like it's hard to be reformed, even by B.**

**I thought blonde bimbos were no longer on your radar.**

**I guess some things can never change.**

**xoxo Gossip Girl**

**--**

He said he didn't sleep with her. He didn't kiss her. He didn't do anything. But Blair couldn't believe him as much as she wanted to. He was Chuck Bass.

She cried amongst the candles in her slip, as she did last year with Nate.

Some things never changed. And Chuck was one of them.

--

**Spotted: N giving J a blow job in Central Park. In streaming video.**

**I'm heavily disturbed. N doesn't waste any time, does he?**

**xoxo Gossip Girl**

**--**

Serena found out that Jenny and Nate had been secretly dating when she had sex with him. In fact, she found Jenny nearly sleeping with him when she went to visit him one Saturday afternoon.

She confronted Jenny about the relationship. She merely said that Nate wanted to keep it secret so that he could solve his problems at school.

Jenny had no idea about Serena, and once she did find out, it made Nate all the more appealing. It simply disgusted Serena. She wondered if Dan knew. He probably did.

She wondered about him often; she hadn't spoken to him at all since she told him about Nate. He dated Nelly Yuki for two weeks, but she quickly ran back to her old boyfriend Todd when Penelope didn't approve. He was still single, as far as she knew.

Sometimes she'd stand in the courtyard inconspicuously; through her sunglasses she's be looking at him on the steps wallowing in pity. She wondered if he thought about her. She wondered if things would ever be the same again.

--

Chuck had been on relatively good terms with Serena by the time he and Blair had gotten serious, and though Blair definitely didn't approve, she tolerated it as long as she didn't see Serena.

So daily he'd come to her room to usually say a few perverted quips, but today he had a solemn face as he walked into her hotel room.

"Blair broke up with me." He had no facial expression, just that emo face that Serena simply hated because he only used it when Blair treated him like crap. She sighed as she opened up a spot on her bed. He sat.

"I heard about the blonde girl at the Palace Bar," Serena whispered. "What exactly happened?"

"I bought her a drink," Chuck rubbed his eyes in concentration. "She's a daughter of one of my dad's clients. He asked me to show around town but gave me specific instructions not to sleep with her."

"But would you have slept with her anyway?"

"Of course not," Chuck said angrily. "You know I care about Blair."

"Can't you just explain it to her?"

"She didn't let me," He frowned as his eyebrows furrowed. "You know how Blair is."

"She believes what she wants to believe." Serena finished.

"Exactly," Chuck agreed. "I don't know what to say to her. She's not going to listen to me."

Serena didn't know how to help him. She wasn't getting along with Blair at all.

"Can you talk to her?" He begged.

"You know Blair and I aren't friends anymore." Serena got stern. "I can't talk to her for you."

"You're my only chance." His eyes got wide. "Serena, please."

"You're writing my obituary," Serena turned away. "But I'll talk to her tomorrow."

All she needed was to know what to say.

--

"What are you doing?" Blair sneered as she started to leave. Serena's arm held her back. "Bitch, you _will _be dead if you don't let me go."

"Fine," Serena's lips tightened as she let Blair go. "But I really need to talk to you."

Blair flipped her highlighted hair and turned around. "Seeing as I don't have anyone to go home to," She got vulnerable at that, "I'm listening."

"I was really stupid when I chose Nate over our friendship again." She was completely lost for words.

"And it just proves that some sluts never learn." She turned around again. Serena grabbed her. She flared her nostrils and turned back around. "Get to the point."

"Chuck didn't sleep with her." Serena said briskly.

"And why would I believe you?" Blair batted her eyelashes waiting for a weak response.

"Because you know that if he asked me to do this for him, then it's the truth."

Serena's word hit like a sonic boom. Blair felt like an idiot.

She turned to leave. Then she gave Serena one last look. "Thanks, van der Woodsen." She didn't call her S or Serena; they still weren't friends as of yet. But she gave the blond a slight smile before she left the courtyard and headed to the Palace.

Serena breathed a sigh of relief. Their relationship would never be the same, but maybe their friendship could be salvaged. And she caught herself with a smile on her face as she hailed a cab.

--

A rather depressed Chuck Bass answered the door. He slowly turned to putty when he saw a vulnerable Blair Waldorf at the door.

He was in his pajamas. He felt rather stupid.

But Blair evidently didn't care.

"I'm sorry." Blair Waldorf was actually apologizing for something. Hell had officially frozen over.

"I know you are." Chuck raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, shut up." Blair laughed as her lips landed on his.

Their relationship was definitely not a fairytale. But it was their own story.

And that was just fine with her.

--

**Spotted: Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf breaking up and making up.**

**Looks like these two are here to stay. The Upper East Side should be terrified.**

**xoxo Gossip Girl**

**--**

A rather eviscerated Dan Humphrey answered the door. His face slowly turned to disgust when he saw a vulnerable Serena van der Woodsen at the door.

"What are you doing here?" He was tired of the games the Upper East Side had played against him.

"Look, I know you don't want to talk to me." Serena's blue eyes looked bright with self-pity.

"You're exactly right about that." He started to close the door until he saw her eyes again. He stopped and sighed in defeat. "Come in."

She stepped in cautiously and looked around.

"Jenny isn't here, Serena." Dan rolled his eyes. It was more about his sister than his ex-girlfriend. His sister was going to experience first heartbreak, and he probably wasn't going to pity her considering he was experiencing it himself.

She nodded slowly. They said nothing for a few seconds until Dan got annoyed. Her damn perfume was becoming an aphrodisiac.

"Were you going to say something?" He asked her.

"Not really," She turned bright red. "I'm sorry! I should have thought this through."

He pursed his lips thoughtfully. It was the wrong apology to offer him.

"Dan," She finally broke. "I know you have no reason to trust me."

"And I don't." Dan said abruptly.

"But I really want to try."

"I want to ask you one question, Serena," Dan said angrily. "If Nate wasn't dating my sister, would you have stayed with him?"

A tear slid down Serena's cheek. Dan automatically understood.

"We can't try if you don't think of me as your first choice."

"But you are my first choice." Serena cried.

"How am I your first choice when you could have easily chosen Nate over me and not cared one bit about it?"

"Because," Serena's voice broke. "When my mother was planning to leave with Rufus, I told her that you and I were forever."

He froze. His blood ran cold.

"And I still believe that." Serena was clearly crying now. "Do you?"

And it was time for him to make his decision. It would change everything. Or perhaps, things would remain the same.

"I'll let you know." He cracked a smile.

And then she laughed. He felt relieved.

Serena wiped her tears.

They definitely weren't back together. But maybe, just maybe, they were on their way there.

--

**Spotted: Serena and Lonely Boy learn the concept of forgive and forget.**

**Looks like today is a day full of surprises.**

**xoxo Gossip Girl**

**--**

Blair made sure that Chuck's suite door was locked and there was no spare key in the plant pot outside of the door.

It was her turn to live her closed door fantasy.

And for once in her life, Blair Waldorf loved closed doors.

They were where Blair and Chuck's relationship first began, where it would solidify, and where it would never end.

--

**Author's Note:** Yeah, lame ending. But I really didn't want a NS ending; I can not being myself to like them. XD

And I know someone wanted a DS ending. ;)

I'm more interested in what you thought about CB, because I didn't want them to end lame. Was it? I'm sorry if it was.

Feedback! I love it! Please review! It would mean the world to me. Thanks, Cass


End file.
